Jendela Kamar
by revabhipraya
Summary: Ada sebuah rahasia kecil di antara kami, yang tidak diketahui orang lain, dan tidak pernah kami ungkit kembali.


**Disclaimer:**

Magi © Shinobu Ohtaka

Jendela Kamar © reycchi

.

 **Summary:**

Ada sebuah rahasia kecil di antara kami, yang tidak diketahui orang lain, dan tidak pernah kami ungkit kembali.

.

 **Warning:**

Semi-Canon, OOC, _plot rush_ , typo(s).

Hakuryuu's POV.

.

 **Jendela Kamar**

oleh reycchi

.

.

.

.

.

Malam itu ada yang berbeda.

Entah roh apa yang merasukiku, tiba-tiba aku yang biasanya belajar politik setelah makan malam memutuskan untuk tidak melakukannya. Kakiku membawaku pergi ke tempat yang sudah tidak asing lagi bagi mata dan hatiku.

Kamar tidurku.

Sederhana, di dalamnya hanya terdapat sebuah ranjang besar dengan beberapa perabot penunjang seperti nakas, lemari, dan dekorasi tidak mencolok. Tak lupa, sebuah meja kerja lengkap dengan kursi diletakkan di hadapan jendela.

Aku menduduki kursi kayu berbalutkan kain merah tebal itu sembari membuka jendela. Entah apa yang membuatku melaukannya, aku hanya ingin melakukannya. Mungkin wajah ini perlu disiram sedikit sinar rembulan dan angin malam.

Langit malam ini rupanya indah. Bintang terlihat jelas karena malam ini tidak mendung, bulan bersinar terang nan menghangatkan laksana lilin di kala gelap. Aku perlahan bergerak, menginjakkan kaki kiri di atas meja kerjaku, menggunakannya sebagai tumpuan, lalu duduk tepat di pinggir jendela. Kembali kuedarkan pandangan, kali ini ke sekitar istana.

Lalu pandangan mata kami bertabrakan.

 _Dia?_ batinku menyadari siapa yang ada di seberang sana.

Dia, dengan rambut kemerahannya yang diikat tinggi menyerupai telinga kelinci, menggerak-gerakkan tangannya seolah sedang mengisyaratkan sesuatu.

Dia, yang kamarnya berseberangan dengan kamarku.

Dia, Ren Kougyoku.

Dan ya, dia memang mengisyaratkan sesuatu.

Aku menyipitkan mataku yang agak kesulitan melihat sejak terbakar kala itu. Ah, kini aku dapat melihat gerakannya dengan jelas.

Ia jelas mengisyaratkan "sedang apa kau" sambil berpura-pura tidak peduli dengan menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik lengan lebar kimono yang ia kenakan.

Memutuskan untuk tidak memuaskan keinginannya, aku membalikkan pertanyaan itu.

"Kau sendiri sedang apa?" bisikku sambil menggerak-gerakkan tangan. Kuharap dia mengerti maksudku.

Gadis itu mengerutkan dahinya, kentara sekali ia tidak suka pertanyaannya dikembalikan. Sambil menggembungkan pipinya yang bulat, ia menunjuk-nunjuk langit dan aku bergantian.

Langit dan... _aku_?

"Apa maksudnya?" Lagi, aku berbisik sambil membentuk tanda tanya dengan gerakan tanganku. Astaga, sulit sekali berkomunikasi jarak jauh tanpa suara seperti ini.

Kougyoku kembali menunjuk langit, kali ini dengan ekspresi yang lebih keras dibandingan sebelumnya. Gadis itu marah rupanya.

"Melihat..." Aku membentuk lingkaran dengan kedua ibu jari serta telunjuk tanganku lalu meletakkannya di depan mata. "Langit?" Aku menunjuk langit, seperti yang ia lakukan tadi.

Ia mengangguk lalu kembali menunjuk-nunjuk diriku. Wajahnya seolah bertanya, "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Spontan wajahku mematri seulas senyum―yang tidak mungkin ia lihat dari kejauhan. "Sama," jawabku sambil menunjuk diri sendiri dan dirinya bergantian.

Anehnya, Kougyoku tidak tampak puas dengan jawabanku. Ia menunjukku lalu mengibaskan tangannya berulang kali seolah berusaha menunjukkan bahwa apa yang sedang kulakukan tidaklah normal.

"Apa karena..." Aku berusaha membentuk kata-kata melalui gerakan tanganku. Rupanya sulit, jauh di luar dugaan. "Aku jarang melakukan hal ini?"

Kougyoku mengangguk sekilas.

"Malam ini..." Aku menunjuk langit beberapa kali dengan telunjuk kananku. "Berbeda." Kukibaskan tanganku, berharap ia dapat memahami apa yang kumaksud.

Kougyoku mengisyaratkan tanya, tetapi gestur tubuhnya bukan gestur seseorang yang tidak memahami dialog sebelumnya. Tampaknya ia memahami kibasan yang kuperagakan.

Sepertinya, ia bertanya, "Apa bedanya?"

Seperti yang kudeskripsikan di awal, aku sama sekali tidak tahu roh apa yang merasukiku malam ini. Akhirnya, kuputuskan menjawab pertanyaan Kougyoku dengan mengangkat kedua bahuku.

Kougyoku mengulurkan tangannya ke depan lalu menghadapkan ibu jarinya ke bawah.

"Payah," seolah begitu sebutnya.

Aku mengedipkan mata. "Mungkin agar kau dan aku..." Bergantian kutunjuk diri Kougyoku dan diri sendiri. Aku kemudian mempertemukan kedua telapak tanganku. "Bertemu."

Samar-samar aku dapat melihat ekspresi bingung yang gadis itu tunjukkan melalui gerak-gerik tubuhnya. Itulah keistimewaan Kougyoku, tidak dapat menyembunyikan perasaannya. Orang tidak peka pun tahu apa yang tengah dirasakan gadis itu.

Lagi, Kougyoku memberiku ibu jari terbalik.

Cih, padahal aku hanya bercanda, tetapi leluconku pun payah?

Aku mengangkat tanganku, isyarat menyerah karena aku sudah tidak tahu alasan apa yang dapat kulontarkan kepadanya.

Kougyoku tertawa tanpa suara. Ia lalu menunjuk dirinya sendiri, melukis sebuah senyum dengan bibir dan mulutnya, lalu menunjukku. Setelahnya, ia melambaikan tangan dan cepat-cepat menutup jendela kamarnya.

Aku hanya bisa mengangkat salah satu alisku, heran dengan perubahan sikap drastis yang baru saja kusaksikan.

Apa ia baru saja berkata bahwa aku berhasil membuatnya tersenyum?

"Hakuryuu, kau bicara dengan siapa?"

Panik mendengar suara kakak dari luar kamar, aku buru-buru menyahut, "Tidak ada, Ane-ue!"

Cepat-cepat kututup jendela kamarku.

.

.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

.

Merasa (sedikit) bersalah karena lama ilang dari FFn :')

Kembali di Magi saja kalau begitu :3 RnR? Hehehe~


End file.
